What is this feeling?
by babeitscoldoutside
Summary: Kurt admits to never having had an orgasm. Blaine can't let that happen of course.


„Oh my god!" Blaine giggled out as his curled up body shook with laughter. Kurt just rolled his eyes and eyed the boy laying on the bed next to him, trying to still focus on the TV while laughing so hard he sounded like he was about to suffocate.

Who would have known watching _When harry met Sally_ would reduce Blaine into a giggling mess? Kurt sighed and looked back at the screen where Meg Ryan was still very ecstatic. "Blaine." Kurt grumbled and rubbed a hand over his blushing face. How could someone find so much amusement in a woman facing an orgasm in the middle of a restaurant? It was a mystery to Kurt.

"Sorry," Blaine chuckled out and tried to sit up again as the moaning on TV came to an end and Sally simply smiled like nothing just happened at all_. _Wiping his eyes, he exhaled heavily and straightened out his shirt. "I just find this hilarious." He admitted.

"Well, good for you." Kurt commented drily and focused back on the movie, trying to get his face-colour back to normal. Why did he even agree to watch that movie with him? If he had only known…

"Oh come on!" Blaine nudged him gently, "She was pretty authentic too. Not that I'd know what a woman would look or sound like, but you know." He shrugged awkwardly and glanced over to Kurt who's face went redder by the second.

"No, Blaine. Actually I don't." Kurt muttered his eyes straight ahead. Why were they even discussing that? Couldn't Blaine just leave it be? He really wanted to watch the movie right now. Or, in fact, do anything but talk about this.

"Well, I know how it _feels_ like, so what she did sounded pretty accurate." Blaine explained and pouted, hoping for Kurt to understand now. But the boy just stiffened.

"I wouldn't know." He snapped and crossed his arms, still refusing to look at Blaine.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that I wouldn't know how she feels, so I'm not the one to judge how good she is at faking, okay?" he said, slightly defensive by now. Why couldn't Blaine just drop it? This was getting more and more awkward.

"Kurt, are you trying to tell me you never had an orgasm?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide and his voice slightly shushed though only Finn was home and he was downstairs, watching some football game that was loud enough for them to hear the occasional cheers even up where they were.

"Yes, Blaine. Can we please watch the movie now?" he mumbled and shifted away from him a little.

"But Kurt!" Blaine scooted after him; he was not going to allow him to put any more space between them than what's needed. "Why? How? I mean, don't you… touch yourself?"

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked and pushed at his shoulder. If his face flushed even more, it would match the bright red cardigan Blaine was wearing. "You can't just ask things like that!" he protested, hiding his face in his hands. Why did things like that have to happen to him?

"Of course I can, watch me." He smiled gently and reached out to peel Kurt's hands from his face and tightly hold them in his. "Kurt, don't be embarrassed. You can talk to me about that."

"I don't want to though." Kurt insisted and tried to pull his hands away from Blaine to cover his face again, but failed. "I think you should go." He finally said. If he wasn't going to stop it, he would have to leave. Either way, this conversation had to come to an end.

"I won't. We should be able to have a talk about things like that without you throwing me out." He said and a slight hint of hurt was audible in his voice. And Kurt couldn't bear with the thought of hurting Blaine.

So he sighed heavily and focused on their linked hands as he spoke again. "Fine. No Blaine, I do not… do that." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Why not?" Blaine calmly asked and pulled one hand out of its hold to tilt his chin up until they locked eyes again.

"I don't know, it never occurred to me. Why would I?"

"Because it feels good?"

"I doubt that."

"Have you _seen_ her face in that movie?"

"She was faking!"

"Still. It does feel good."

"I wouldn't even know what to do."

"Well, we can change that."

Kurt's head snapped up from where he had lowered it in the process of their conversation. _We can change that. WE._ What was he even talking about? He wasn't implying that… was he? He gulped audible and raised his eyebrows. "Blaine, are you suggesting…"

"Yes." He nodded seriously and squeezed one of Kurt's hands. "I can show you."

"No! Blaine!" Kurt's eyes widened even more as he tried to scoot back and almost fell off the bed in the process. Why would he even suggest something like that? It was gross!

"Why not?"

"Because it's disgusting. And embarrassing. I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you."

"But I'm your boyfriend."

"Which doesn't mean I have to get naked. It's awkward."

"Of course it doesn't. But you don't have to be embarrassed. It's just me. And I love you. It's not awkward."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one being urged to do it."

"I don't have any problem with that." Blaine shrugged and sat back, starting to unbutton his cardigan.

Kurt chocked and stared at him wide-eyed. "Blaine, what are you doing?" he asked in horror.

"Showing you that it's not awkward." He explained nonchalantly as he pushed the piece of clothing off and dropped it onto Kurt's bed.

"But... but… I can't just sit here and watch while you… this is personal stuff Blaine, I won't…" he stuttered but Blaine cut him off as he scooted closer again and kissed him quickly. "Yes you can." He nodded and pushed at his shoulders until he was sitting up against the head of the bed.

He pecked his forehead quickly before settling down in the middle of the bed again. He smiled slightly before he reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, dropping it somewhere unimportant as well. Normally, he wouldn't have gotten fully naked, but he had to make a point right now, she he decided to go with it.

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as he suddenly found his very shirtless boyfriend in front of him. Yes, he had always been uncomfortable when it came to sexual things, but right now, staring at Blaine's toned chest, that seemed utterly unbelievable. He was stunned. And he couldn't take his eyes off. But he still didn't feel like doing that himself.

Nodding at the obviously pleased expression in Kurt's face, Blaine raised himself to his knees and slowly reached down to undo his pants. He took his time to pull them down to his knees before he had to shift to fully get them off. And then he was just in his underwear.

Kurt's lips were parted as he watched the item of cloth disappear and left Blaine in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers. "Blaine, are you-" he gulped, his eyes fixed on his crotch. Normally, he would be embarrassed for that, but Blaine was kind of asking for it, right?

"What do you think? I'm about to touch myself with you watching. Of course I am." He nodded. Kurt was stunned with how not-embarrassed he was. If he would be the one with the tented boxers, he would be. But then again, he was the one with the slowly uncomfortable getting jeans, so he shouldn't be judging.

Slowly, Blaine slid a few fingers into the waistband of his boxers and locked eyes with Kurt as he pulled them down and off as well. And then, just like that, he was completely naked.

Kurt's eyes remained on his face for a while, not sure if he should look down, knowing what sight was waiting for him. But after a few moments of simply looking at each other, Blaine sifted slightly uncomfortable and Kurt remembered what this was about. So he looked down.

Oh Jesus Christ in heaven! Kurt's mouth hang open and he just stared, just stared at his naked boyfriend in front of him. This was the single most beautiful and hot thing he had seen in his entire life. His eyes raked up and down his boyfriend's body, mesmerized by the beauty of it.

Slowly, Blaine reached one hand down and finally curled it around his throbbing cock, moaning when he did so. Kurt started to sweat. He wasn't going to last, this was like real life porn! He gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles went white as he watched how Blaine started to build up a slow pace.

His lips were parted as well and heavily breaths were coming out between them. He watched his thumb run over the head of his cock every now and then which caused Blaine to shudder and groan even louder. Kurt could see the pre-cum leaking from the tip and licked his lips when Blaine trailed a finger over it to use it as lube.

Blaine kept going, moved faster, twisted his wrist a little and at some point, his head tilted back and his mouth opened even more. "I-" he chocked, his hand moving rapidly now. "Blaine, Blaine…" Kurt muttered as he watched his body tense up.

At his words, Blaine lifted his head a little and forced his eyes open. As he locked them with Kurt and saw his flushed, sweaty face, his parted lips and his look, it sent him over the edge. "Fuck, _Kurt_!" he groaned and came all over his sheets.

When he grew sensitive again, he dropped his hand and collapsed face-first onto the mattress, breathing heavily. Kurt gulped and slowly crawled over, settling down next to him. He tentatively placed one hand on his sweaty back and stroked up and down his spine, making Blaine sigh contently. "Wow." He smiled and shifted to rest his head on Kurt's thigh.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed and ran a hand through the messy, damp curls. "You… you looked amazing. You still do." He admitted shyly, toying with a strand of hair. Blaine rolled around to face his boyfriend and reached up to trail a fingertip over his cheek. "I looked like I enjoyed it, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Then give it a try."

"But I don't know what to do."

"That's what I'm here for. I'll help you, okay? Trust me."

And that Kurt did. He did trust Blaine, trusted him with everything he had. So how could he tell him no now? Besides, he didn't _want_ to tell him no either. Blaine had looked like he had the time of his life and he had come over his sheets after all, so it had to be good. And so he nodded slowly. "Alright."

Blaine pulled himself off of Kurt and sat back up, stroking his hair back with one hand. "Just relax and let it happen. Don't be scared." He whispered and leaned in to kiss his forehead before he scooted back to take Kurt's previous spot against the headboard, not even bothering to cover himself up. He nodded encouragingly and gave him a soft smile.

Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip and fuddled with the hem of his shirt, glancing back over at Blaine. "It's alright, honey. Just take it off." He nodded and after taking a deep breath, Kurt did.

Looking a little unsure, he bit his lip and looked at Blaine. But he didn't look like he was able to say anything right now, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open, a perfect imitation of Kurt's earlier look. Kurt couldn't help but give a little smile at this. "You're beautiful." He Blaine breathed out, his eyes locked on his pale chest.

"Thank you…" Kurt smiled softly before he realized he'd have to take more off. So he slowly slid his hands down to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down before he lifted his head again. Blaine blinked a few times before he raised himself and crawled over to wrap his arms around his waist. "You're amazing, and so will this be. It's just me, no one else. You don't have to be scared or embarrassed, okay?" he soothed and kissed his shoulder.

Kurt hissed at the chest-to-chest contact, but curled his arms around his neck and nodded. When Blaine pulled away again, he pressed a quick kiss to his lips and watched him sit back again as he pushed his pants down and carefully – they were Alexander McQueen after all – pushed them to where Blaine's were.

He could basically feel Blaine's hot looks on him and when he lifted his head, it looked like his boyfriend was basically undressing him with his eyes. Well, this wasn't so awkward after all. And now, he was the one with the tented underwear. So he timidly licked his lips and travelled his hands back down to tug on his underwear. He managed to pull them off and kind of sat there of his knees, looking slightly uncomfortable. He just felt incredibly exposed like that.

"Baby," Blaine cooed and Kurt focused on him again. "Just me, remember? Relax." He nodded, trying to sound casual, but Kurt could see he was breathing heavily and his hands were clutching the sheets just like Kurt had done earlier. If he hadn't come a minute ago…

"Blaine, what am I…" Kurt trailed off, pouting and looking at his boyfriend. "Just… touch yourself. Explore." He advised softly, his eyes wandering up and down his entire figure.

So Kurt reached down and trailed fingertips over his erection, gasping out when he reached the head. "Oh my," he hissed and his eyes fluttered shut. He did it again and moaned softly.

"Good. Now, wrap your hand around yourself and … stroke." Blaine went on, still holding on to the comforter because if he didn't, he might just jump forward and do it himself, but he knew Kurt might not be that far yet and this was about him in the first place.

So Kurt did as he was told and his head fell back as another, louder, groan escaped his mouth, Why hadn't he done that earlier? Why had he thought this was gross and awkward? It was anything but, it was the most amazing feeling ever. His hips were bucking forward as well by now, seeking more friction.

"Yeah, you- okay," Blaine breathed out. That was the most arousing thing he had seen in his entire self. The way Kurt's face was flushing and his eyelids flittered were amazing. "Go a little faster and brush over the head every now and then." He said lowly, licking his lips eagerly.

Kurt barely managed to nod before he did so and almost cried out as he touched the sensitive head. Why had no one told him how much pleasure he could give himself before? He felt a pool of heat boiling low in his stomach and something told him it would be over soon.

"Blaine, oh god, Blaine!" he moaned out and that was it. His boyfriend couldn't stay put anymore. He slowly edged forward until he was close enough to cup his face with one hand and press a desperate, sloppy kiss to his lips. Kurt groaned into his mouth, gripping the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't working himself.

"Close." He whimpered and pressed against him. Blaine nodded and his mouth trailed down, kissing at his neck and collarbone, swiping his tongue over to salty skin. His hands slowly trailed down his back and finally rested on his ass, squeezing gently. "Come, Kurt." He whispered and that was everything it took for him to do exactly that.

Crying out his Blaine's name, he came over the sheets as well and rode his orgasm out before he collapsed forward into Blaine. He caught him and gently laid him down next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Wow." Kurt breathed.

"I know, right?"

After a few long moments of silence, only filled with the slowing panting of the two boys, Kurt was the first to speak again.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can cancel those dinner reservations we had tonight?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'll have what she's having." He smiled and nodded towards the abandoned movie.


End file.
